The Girl of His Dreams
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: KT, the girl in his dreams. Patricia, the girl of his dreams. *WARNING: Fluffity Flufferton was here and he spilled lots of his fluffy fluff dust all over the place!* KT Rush is in this but very briefly. Also, it's very short and I wrote it in like, five minutes so sorry! I just needed to get it outa my head! R&R! Drabble!


**WARNING: Extremely cheezy! Read at your own risk! **

**This takes place at the behginning of the third season but since I haven't seen it yet, this is my take with a whole lota fluff.**

* * *

KT Rush stared at Eddie Sweet with a questioning glare. He ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair and licked his lips, breathing out a small sigh. She was a new student and he'd never seen her before in his life but there was something familiar about the American. She had long curly brown hair and deep brown eyes, tanned skin and she a little taller than Mara.

"You're that girl from my dream." He stated without realizing what he'd said.

Patricia Williamson swallowed from behind him, blood boiling and heart aching. Joy Mercer looked between Patricia and Eddie and KT.

"Eddie," she started.

Patricia stomped up the steps angrily and Joy sighed.

"See what you did? You start dreaming about a girl, that isn't Patricia, and you just broke her heart. Good job. Now go after her. Comfort her." she ordered and she didn't flinch like the others when her bedroom door slammed shut causing all the pictures on the walls to against the old wallpaper.

Eddie looked at KT and then at the stairs. He had to figure this whole dream thing out but…

He dashed up the steps, calling his girlfriend's name. When he got to the girls hallway, one of the walls pictures had fallen. He picked it up quickly and hung it back next to her bedroom door, surprised that it hadn't broken. He knocked on the door.

"Patricia, please open the door, let me explain." He pleaded through the wood.

Patricia frowned and leaned her back against the door that separated her from Eddie. She could feel tears trekking up her through by she pushed them down along with the lump that had formed there. He knocked again.

"Patricia, I don't know why I dreamt about her when I've never even seen her before. Please believe me. I don't want the second year of our relationship to start out like this. Or end. Please, open the door." He whispered.

The locked clicked and he twisted the knob, entering the dark room and locking the door behind him. He found her sitting on the edge of her bed, scratching behind her right ear as she watched him. As he and Patricia got further into their relationship, Eddie had discovered that she scratched behind that ear whenever she was nervous. She didn't completely unconsciously and he never bothered to tell her; he wanted to be able to tell if she was nervous since she never told him herself.

"Alright, listen, Yacker." He sighed, kneeling down in front of her. He grabbed her hands and held them in his, his thumbs rubbing circles over the backs of them. "I have no idea who she is. I've never seen her before in my life. But, I've got a connection with her," he continued quickly when she tensed. "It's like the one I have with Nina with the whole Osirian thing. I don't know why it was her but it's not a…romantic…connection. It's more like, 'together we're unstoppable' kinda connection."

"But, why did you dream about her?" she said softly. She was trying to keep her voice from cracking and in her head she did, but Eddie had picked it up.

"I have no idea." He shook his head.

"Why can't you dream about me." she whispered, standing. A blush rose up her neck and she walked away from him.

"I don't have to." He told her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. He kissed her ear and rested his chin on her shoulder.

She stayed silent and he took that as a silent questioning of 'why?'

"Because, I've got you, I don't need to dream about you if I can have you for real. KT may be the girl in my dreams but you're the girl of my dreams. I love you." he tightened his grip around her waist.

Without a second thought, Patricia turned and kissed him. "I love you, too."

The blonde grinned and tucked a strand of her auburn hair behind her ear. "Come on, let's go welcome, apologize and discuss this connection thing with KT." He took her hand and pulled her out of her room and down the stairs where the rest of the house was waiting.

* * *

**Yeah, I know it was insanely short but whatevers. Review!**

**I'm working on a bunch of one-shots and multi-chapters. I'm also working on the newest chapter for Crowns and Tears of Gold. I don't know when I'll get it up though. **

**_Remember this: Whoever sows sparingly will also reap sparingly, and whoever sows generously will also reap generously. Each of you should give what you have decided in your heart to give, not reluctantly or under compulsion, for God loves a cheerful giver. 2 Corinthians 9:6-7_**

**God bless!**

**-Rachel**


End file.
